


Tales From The Fade

by silvertonguedelf



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Feels, Love, Romance, Sad, Solas - Freeform, lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedelf/pseuds/silvertonguedelf
Summary: An alternate 'what if' to the Solavellan romance





	Tales From The Fade

“-Or you have the worst luck.” are the sly words that fall the lips of the one and only, Varric Tethras.

Snorting once, she grips her stave harder, and laughs at herself. How a story teller, and rogue, had gotten her story so right before he had even gotten a chance to get it down on paper, blew her mind.

A sudden agonizing burn at her back brings her out of her reverie, turning she comes face to face with a shade, cursing herself for even getting caught up in thoughts at a time like this.

• ~ •

“You must learn to focus, da’len.” her keeper would chuckle.

Humor and fondness warming her eyes as she watched Lavellan blow her bangs out of her face after getting knocked down once again, sweat rolling off her forehead.

• ~ •

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra cries out, coming to her aid slashing the shade through the chest, like a hot knife through butter. 

Lavellan cracks a smile up at her, eyes crinkling, expressing gratitude, and again she’s ready to fight. 

~~~~

“Let it end here! Let the skies boil! Let the world be rent asunder!” Corypheus suddenly bellows out in his fit of mad rage.

Taking a deep breath she readies herself, ‘harden your heart to a cutting edge’ flutters through her mind, and so she does. 

Willing herself to forget emotions, thoughts, and feelings; she was a blade, sharp, unforgiving, and ready to avenge. 

If she were to do her people any justice, she thought to herself, then she would defeat him here, tonight, no matter the cost. 

Firing spell after spell, drinking the occasional healing potion, she bids her time waiting. 

Whittling him down until strength he had, no more.

~~~~

“Dumat! Ancient ones! I beseech you! If you exist – if you ever truly existed – aid me now!”

Taking this as her only chance she calls the orb to her, ripping it past Corypheus, breaking his jaw in the process. Quickly, Lavellan cast it back up into the breach, the ground shaking and rumbling like an angry bear awoken from its slumber, and finally, the breach is sealed for good. 

Ignoring the orb, falling broken at her side, she strides over to Corypheus. 

“You wanted into the fade? Well, then here you go!"

Breathing, she steadies herself against the agony in her hand, and casts him back into the Fade.

Sighing with relief, her shoulders sag, as though a great weight was lifted; she thanks the Creators for granting her the strength to avenge, and protect, her people.

“Urgh!” suddenly she cries out, jerking forward, warmth rushing up past her lips. Looking down she discovers the claws of a shade that had fallen out of the fade undetected sticking out.

Sneering at the irony of it all, she summons just enough strength to blast the creature away in flames.

Finally she sinks to her knees, spitting out the blood that flows into her mouth, and falls onto her back in defeat.

Hearing her companions in the background fighting the last shade off, trying to reach her, she smiles faintly as she remembers them, and how they helped her endure through it all. 

Never giving into the wild woes that Corypheus, or nobels, threw at them. Never giving her different treatment like many others, or giving her weird side glances when they thought she wasn’t looking.

Backing her every step of the way, even if they may not have completely agreed with some things, they always knew she had the people’s best interest in mind.

~~~~

“..Vhe-vhenan..? No! Ma vhenan, please, stay with me!” Solas cries out landing beside her, his voice threaded raw with pain and stained with guilt.

She turns her head weakly, her smile grateful, and that usual twinkle in her eye starting to dim out as though it was the last star. Solas picks her head up and settles it tenderly on his lap, stroking her hair trying to soothe the pain that’s plaguing her.

“Ir abelas,-“ small coughs wrack her body, filled with crimson, “-for I could not stay with you and help guide you from what ails your mind, vhenan." she finishes, with the ghost of a smile.

His hands start to glow, and she shakes her head, weakly clutching them.

“No, it is too late for me, the wound is much too deep, and you, yourself, have injuries that need tending.” Solas scoffed, how ever like his Vhenan to care about others before herself, even when the wounds are fatal. 

Vision fading fast, breath slowing, she reaches up a weak hand, to caress his face one last time.

“I wish we had more time together-“ another cough, more crimson, “- ma vhenan…Solas..the sky..it’s…so…beautiful..” she fades off, hand slipping from his face as she utters her last breath; a peaceful look upon her face contrasting the red staining her lips and chin.

“..Vhenan..? Vhenan, please -" mournful sobs break his sentence "- let me help, I can save you,” bitter tears trail down his face.

“..Ir abelas, I can save them all, please!” He slams a fist on the ground.

”Please..if you’d only just wake…” Breaking off into quiet sobs, he clutches her to his chest.

Guilt gnaws at him once again; the one light in his life, extinguished, with no one to blame but himself, for bringing this onto her in the first place. 

Suddenly he senses a comforting presence at his side, and remembers he isn't completely alone.

“He feels soft, warm, embracing me at last. Soft smell of spices that remind me of our late nights together. Tangled in the sheets, whispering secrets, laughter bubbles up...but crimson finds its way instead. She forgives you, she had already forgiven you, and fades away.” 

Cole echoes Lavellan's last thoughts with Cassandra behind him, their eyes filled with sorrow, and his voice filled with despair for the friend he had lost.


End file.
